The present invention relates to a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter and, more particularly, to a charge redistribution type D/A converter using a capacitor array.
A D/A converter of the type described may be implemented by an array of capacitors each being weighted by a 2's power, as is well known in the art. This kind of D/A converter has customarily been designed on the assumption that the input digital signal is represented by a sign-magnitude which belongs to a family of binary representations. Another binary representation is a two's complement representation which is customarily used for arithmetic operations. Heretofore, a digital signal represented by a 2's complement has been converted into an analog signal after changing the 2's complement representation to the sign-magnitude representation, resulting in a large-scale and complicated circuit configuration.